Something crazy
by Autumn Brease
Summary: He began to say something like 'it's fine , it wasn't your fault , I shouldn't of made you laugh so hard, and I'll always be there to catch you,' but she cut him off. Then as we stared at each other , just like that , I did something crazy , more crazy than Tia Collida or Juno or Hera , whatever , I did something really crazy , because at that moment, - One-Shot LEO x OC :)


**So um... i'm not sure were this came from , and to suffice you'll probably EXTREMELY dislike it... but .. oh whatever ... i did spend a good 2 hours writing it ...might as well show it to the world ... *throws it at world* there . **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN PJO OR HOO SERIES ... I AM NOT UNCLE RICK ,SO SADLY ,I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP WHAT'S SO EVER ! *WIPES TEAR* IF not i'd probably continue the series and make sure that Sally and Percy properly reunite afterwards . So um if you , (when bored , much like i do ) go around reading random stories about your fandom , that happen to catch your eye and my story happens to "catch " your eye (hopefully not literally ) you may now continue or scroll past this A/N ... whatever floats your boat :) .**

* * *

><p>You could hear laughter echoing of the walls , causing vibrations that began to rattle the ship's hull .But that wasn't the peculiar thing. The peculiar thing was were the laughing was coming from.<p>

If anyone was curious enough to follow, they'd eventually find that the hysterical laughter was coming from the engine room of all places.

You could hear the rattle and cranking of moving parts, and feel the heat as the steam rose.

This wasn't the sort of place where'd you find such hysteria, especially due to how careful one had to be, to make sure they were not injured.

If anyone could manage to see through the thick ,blinding smoke, they would find a girl with crazy princess curls. Hair in the most spectacular mix of color.

The roots begun a regular brown, that slowly became a light creamy brown, then that transcended into a dirty blonde, that finally ended in the very 4 inch tips as a mysterious golden brown/dirty blondish color.

Her hair was loose, which was odd considering the heat of the room ,it was nearly up to her waist.

She had hazel eyes , light brown with big specks of greens here and there , and if you starred long enough you would notice that they seemed to change color from hazel all the way to dark creamy , Chocolate brown.

She was in a blue jean jumper-the type farmers usually wear, but it was only up to about a few centimeters below her knee-, with a red poke-a-dot loose blouse below, red socks , and light blue-jean converse, all topped off with a matching red poke-a-dotted bandanna that she was using as a headband to keep her bangs at bay.

She was mid-laugh , hand covering her mouth , using a nearby metal steam pipe for support.

She was rather pretty , full pink lips and in the shape of a smile, an average sized nose that was in a sort of slope, and that was roundish at the end.

Thin eyebrows that were a light brown, high cheekbones, an ovular face with a bit of a square/round chin, her face was nearly flawless, and her eyes were big and bright and sparkled, full of mirth.

Next to her was a teenage boy looking about 15/16 , the same as the girl.

At the sight of him you could tell he was probably a Latino.

He had dark blackish/dark brown curly hair that was in a crazy mess, dark brown bright eyes and tan skin. Wearing his usual collarless white shirt, an orange undershirt, suspenders, pants, and shoes, he was also hysterically laughing.

* * *

><p>The mood seemed awfully cheerful until the girl trying to stand , clumsy as always, slipped on a puddle of water that had been building up from the leak that they had originally been trying to fix, and flew straight towards the boy. Having just enough time to let out a startled cry .<p>

This gave the boy just enough time to snap out of his hysteria and in an amazing side-step twirl of the sorts danced them both out of trouble.

That left the fact that his warm hands were still around her waist , as if he had gone to dip her and had stayed that way .

His Dark brown eyes locked with her enchanting hazel.

They both appeared frozen in time (knowing the girl that was extremely plausible) and the only thing heard was there breathing and the DRIP! DROP! SPISH! SPLAH! as the water trickled down onto the floor.

But quickly that soon came to a stop as well and all that was left were 2 pairs of interlocked eyes, a pair of heated cheeks, and 2 quickened heart beats.

* * *

><p>"Leo-…" the girl began in a strangled whisper of voice, before quickly stopping to avoid what seemed to be hyperventilating.<p>

"Au-tu-mn-….wha?" Leo began , matching her tone.

Then quickly Autumn, who had ended up with on hand around his neck and the other clutching her time necklace, which explained why they were the only 2 unfrozen things in the room, regained her composure (though Leo had obviously still not even come microscopically close to doing the same ) and spoke .

"um…. Leo …-silence-hello Leo ?"

"Um…oh yeah " Leo finally responded with a look of hope in his eyes and embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Thank you for catching me and all, and also …. Fantastic dance moves back there, I didn't know you could dance- it appeared Leo was about to say something along the lines of 'there's a _lot_ you don't know about me forvergirl' or something else that would of been or ended in embarrassment, but Autumn continued intelligently not leaving room for the comment – but you can let me go now, so I can assist in helping you fix the pipes" Autumn ended.

Leo looked momentarily stunned and surprised before blushing and slowly (and very carefully and gently too) pulling her up so that just for a few seconds, though it felt longer, they were nose to nose, looking at each other with intense eyes. It didn't help that Autumn was only 2 to 3 inches shorter than Leo.

Now he was holding her impossibly close, his hands in hers and vice versa as they stared.

But this time just as Autumn was beginning to consider what _kissing_ one of her closest friends would be like, Leo pulled away and slowly stepped back, looking at Autumn with _uncertainty_.

* * *

><p>Autumn POV<p>

Then he cutely did that neck rub, hair ruffle thing guys do when there nervous.

And Autumn realized that she was standing in the same spot still clutching her necklace and that they were both frozen in time, and she blinked , her big eyes staring up at him and quickly concentrated and let her necklace go.

Time quickly restarted as the engines we heard again, the smoke level increased and the dripping begun again.

Then as Leo seemed to be contemplating something , which was odd because he usually only did that when he was concentrating really hard on a project, was trying to come up with an idea, figuring a machine or object out, or building something complex.

So she cleared her throat to get his attention and as soon as his chocolate eyes focused on her she began:

"Sorry, my bad , didn't mean to freeze us again, just got startled when I fell, didn't realize you'd catch me –she looked up just in time , blushing, to see Leo smile, a real one, she smiled too , and he began to say something like 'it's fine , it wasn't your fault , I shouldn't of made you laugh so hard, and I'll _**always **_be there to catch _you,' _but she cut him off because she hated when he blamed himself, honestly everything wasn't his fault, and she continued- and it's not your fault mister, I fell because I'm a klutz ,not you, you know I hate it when you blame yourself –she ranted on and on- "

Leo cut her off stepping forward and grabbing her hands as the flapped all about in her crazy Hispanic hand gestures and stated " okay, okay , geezzzz, I get it- I won't-she gave him a look as if to say 'oh-really?-you-think-that-i-would-believe-that?-please-so-i-look-like-an-idiot-to-you-right?-and-don't-say-yes' – and Leo laughed throwing his head back, to which I started muttering , and playfully wacked him-OW ! Hey ! so feisty Forevergirl!" He was taunting me.

"Shut up Fireboy ! and get your hysteria under control , it's getting extremely hot in here "

"Oh ? that must be because I'm in the room" Leo smirked

"you wish Valdez, if anything it's because you not used to being this close to my awesomeness"

He gave me a look as if to say game on, and began to tickle me .

" ah!HAHAHAHHAHH!HAHAHH!H! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PL-HAHAHH!-EA!-HAHHAHA-S-HAHAHAH!HAHHAHAH –EEEEEEEE-HAHAHAH!-gods –PLEA-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!-SE !-HAHHAH-S-*PANTING*HAHAHAHHAH!-ST-*MORE PANTING AND LAUGHING* HAHAHAH!-STOP!"

With that I managed to get a hold of my necklace, get my hysteria under control, freeze Leo , bolt under him and reach the stairs , before "accidentally" UNFREEZING HIM and hearing a "hey ! that's cheating !" and an " I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do Forevergirl!" in the distance and the sound of feet running.

I raced like a bullet up the stairs . through the halls and into the kitchen, with Fireboy hot on my heels the entire time.

Everyone else was asleep as it was about 3 am , so when I rocketed into the kitchen I was surprised to find Nico, whom I collided with before I could prevent it , his eyes going wide just as he realized we were about to crash.

Me and Nico ended up side by side, thank the gods. (no more awkward crashing into my good guys friends' please ) I heard snickering by the door frame and instantly knew Leo had caught up to me .

Groaning I made my way up to me feet , looked at dazed Nico apologetically and offered to help him up . He took my hand , dressed in his usually Emo/bad boy/sexy (don't judge !) outfit and he took one glance between Leo and I and he actually smirked , understanding filling his eyes.

Before he gave me a look gesturing without actually gesturing to Leo and I again, and I blushed beat red, my creamy peachy complexion heating up instantly.

Then he smirked again giving a –very unlike him – head shake subtle tsk-tsk sign , and he vanished into the darkness.

I turned to Leo , he seemed a bit confused , so I took the chance , using it to my advantage and ran.

" Oh no you don't !" Leo said , playful smirk returning to his features.

I kept going anyways, but as soon as I felt his warm hand encircle me from behind , in a hug of the sorts , his laugh in my ears I smiled and began to laugh to , I loved his infectious laugh .

"okay…okay you … you win " I admitted in mock defeat , laughing.

"Why thank you " Leo bowed to no one in particular , and I laughed.

* * *

><p>LEO POV ( :*) )<p>

Her laugh was so beautiful , it was like music .

I turned to face her , deciding I wanted to tickle her again, but she anticipated my move and moved out of my grasp.

Dang ! she knew me to well. I smirked at the realization as I used my FANTASTIC dance moves as Autumn had called them and caught her .

As she yelped I raised her high up into the air , twirling her above me , so she was forced to wrap her hands around my neck and with one more twirl placed her on the counter.

She laughed, so did I , for some crazy reason I was so happy.

Then I felt this electrical jolt , kind of like a spark, but it went throughout my veins, my heart , my entire body, warming it up more than usual and giving me tiny metal Fetus's in my stomach.

It was weird and crazy, but exciting, and I had felt it before.

But, I- I soon realized that Autumn's hands were still wrapped around my neck and that she was absent mindedly twirling my hair.

But Autumn always randomly touched people's hair, yet I also realized my hands were still around her waist and the other was making its way up to her face, slowly cupping and stroking her soft chubby cheek .

Then it hit me what was different , there was so much affection if her eyes.

Somehow her hands still around my neck , one of mine on her waist, the other her face , our eyes locked and we just stared at each other , forever, as I slowly pulled her closer to me .

I didn't even know what I was doing.

Then as we stared at each other , just like that-,

I did something crazy ,

more crazy than Tia Collida or Juno or Hera ,

whatever ,

I did something really crazy , because at that moment, -

**_I kissed her_**.

And you want to know something crazier ?

* * *

><p>AUTUMN POV<p>

And at that moment he did something crazy ,-

_**he kissed me.**_

Then I did something even crazier,-

_I kissed him back._

* * *

><p>LEO POV<p>

-_**She kissed me back.**_

It felt like we were the only two people in the universe.

Like I was being electrocuted .

Like a was feeling fire for the first time in my life.

I felt complete and happy.

Like I was flying, I was on cloud 9 , I finally understood what people meant by that.

I was in complete bliss, like I could take on anything , even Gaea and come out alive.

At that moment , when we both decided to do something crazy , I no longer felt like everything was my fault , like I was the reason my mom died, I no longer felt guilty.

I also no longer felt like a seventh-wheel. I had found my other half, I felt complete.

So if anyone asked who'd I save if this place burned down, I'd say Autumn.

* * *

><p>AUTUMN POV<p>

And I'd Leo Valdez.

LEO POV

That crazy_ kiss was **enough** , she was **enough.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so um... i was bored and lately I've been reading the PJO and HOO series... and I've been getting really into it and though i LOVE Caleo i can't help but add my OC Autumn ...<strong>

**it's a bad habit, and well i know it's not that good and there are probably a dozen plus grammatical errors but i wanted to share this with you guys , hope you like it :) **

**Happy Holidays !**

**~ Autumn Brease**

**P.S. Oh yeah and i'm working on my other two stories , my ROTG and ATLA fanfic's . **

**Maybe i'll update soon :) **


End file.
